


Day 27: Ski

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [27]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sulking Atsushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 27: Ski</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 27: Ski

**Author's Note:**

> For the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).  
>  **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

“Ahhhh, it’s a monster!”

“I’m scared, mommy, help!”

Somewhere in the group, a child begins to wail.

Himuro turns in time to see Murasakibara running away from the ski lift.

*  
The minute they reach back to their lodge, Murasakibara stomps off towards the direction of the bedroom, slamming the door shut, and locking it behind him.

No matter how much Himuro tries, Murasakibara won’t open the door. He replies in sulky tones, refusing to let Himuro into the room to talk to him face-to-face.

Himuro sighs. He recognizes this, mood that Murasakibara is in; it’s reminiscent of his earlier days in the basketball team when Himuro had first joined Yosen.

He knows better than to push him when he’s in this sort of mood. Murasakibara’s height and size is not something most people are used to, and usually most people are tactful enough to avoid pointing that out negatively.

Kids, however cute they might be, are easily as cruel and ignorant of such things; and with Murasakibara reminding Himuro of an oversized giant kid himself, Himuro can understand why he had reacted so badly to the group of kids earlier.

He decides to give Murasakibara an hour of sulking, before interfering. Luckily for him, he’s packed some extra supplies in his emergency kit for situations like these.

*  
An hour later, Himuro knocks on the door gently.

“Atsushi, you can come out now,” Himuro says.

“Don’t wanna.”

“Come on, it was a genuine mistake. I’m sure the kids didn’t mean to say that-”

“No.”

Himuro decides to play dirty. “I have some snacks for you-”

“No.”

“Strawberry cream-filled buns,” Himuro adds.

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Murasakibara answers stubbornly. “I’m not falling for it.”

“ _Umaibo_.”

A lengthy pause, before Murasakibara replies again, although his voice wavers a little, uncertain. “N-no.”

“I have some Kani-pan too,” Himuro adds sweetly.

Silence.

“... but if you don’t want it... I suppose I’ll have to finish them by myself- ”

There’s the sound of heavy footsteps, followed by the latch rattling, before being slid back.

The door opens.

Himuro smiles.

*  
“I’m still not skiing,” Murasakibara says, much later, when he’s gone through about half of the bag of snacks that Himuro had brought up to the cabin.

Himuro is petting his hair. “Whatever you say, Atsushi,” he replies, and kisses the outraged sounds of protest from his boyfriend’s lips.

*  
The skis are left resting in the corner of the room, untouched, for the next two days.

**Author's Note:**

> ([Kani-pan](http://s18.postimage.org/by4ouszvd/kanipan1851412641909848781.jpg) and [Umaibo](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_-pqrQDrwPkE/SjM3VqKvCOI/AAAAAAAAD2w/dR-NDw0E2NQ/s400/yaokin-mentai-stick.jpg) for those curious).


End file.
